


Nathalie Sancoeur & Gabriel Agreste

by KatherineMarcelineQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, gabenath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineMarcelineQueen/pseuds/KatherineMarcelineQueen
Summary: A small collection of Gabenath stories. Because there are not many about this couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is an Au, but it is mentioned that Gabriel is the villain, but has been inactive for a few months (almost a year) It has no relation to any previous chapter**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

-Where are you going if your girlfriend is in China and your other friends went to a romantic getaway class? - Gabriel Agreste asked seeing his son serious

-With Nathalie-said as if talking about the weather

-Would you go to my assistant's house to spend the weekend, instead of staying at home? - I ask without believing it

-Can you come? - Adrien said with some sarcasm

-Why does it sound like you are often? -Asked his father accusingly

"Sometimes I go on weekends, when I think the workload and school become unbearable, it's relaxing, I want to move and tell Nathalie that I'll give my part of the mansion for her two-story house, but I do not think I want to, "Adrien said thoughtfully.

-It seems that you like where he lives, and that you live in a mansion- Gabriel said

"Come and see why," Adrien said, challenging him. "I even think you'll offer him the mansion for that house."

-I'll go, just because it intrigues me that you love that place so much-said

After getting into the car, and Adrien managed to reach the house of Nathalie in record time; A slightly older building, which he described as a small historic forest cabin, with slightly high ceilings, made of wood that gave it a warm air, surrounded by a metal fence, like the Agreste mansion but not so high and imposing.

-I always said it was like a Christmas cabin-said Adrien funny getting out of the car, with his father imitating him, watching with amazement the house in front of him, never imagined that Nathalie liked a house like that

-Do you think we should call? -Asked Gabriel watching his son with his hand at the door ready to open until he stopped him

-Not really, apart from me, Nino comes to come with Alya sometimes, he lives in a safe area of Paris, but if one day a fool thinks he can against the woman who lives in this house, it will be fun to see -he said opening the door and entering, followed by his father

-Wow-Gabriel said really impressed inside the house, made of wood and stone, with a white room and red Persian carpet, with a crystal chandelier that covered the whole room, a black stone wall fireplace although paid, it gave the house a warm and comforting aspect. I take out of his thoughts a melody of chello

-What is that? -Asked astonished, although it was loud, it should be only music set by Nathalie

-Oh that? Nathalie likes to play the Cello on weekends, "Adrien said with a shrug.

"She plays?" Gabriel asked in amazement, he knew he was playing an instrument, but he never investigated which

-I think it bothers me, but we love to hear it, he plays with a lot of talent -said Adrien walked around the house followed by his father

"We?" I ask, seeing the house as it passes, different photo frames in a bookcase; Photos of Nathalie younger, with her parents, friends, with Adrien, with a cat class- It seems a place she would not have-

-That I thought the first time I came, always so serious, cold and professional and you end up discovering that your last name is a lie because it has a lot of warmth and a big heart-

"Yes," Gabriel said in a whisper, when they came to where the music came from, a large glass window where great morning light came in, Nathalie with her hair down, in a violet satin pajamas, barefoot and with closed eyes touching A large dark wood cello.

-You know? I think it would be nice to give me a mother, "he said naturally.

-Adrien-said accusingly his father

-What? I think they make a beautiful couple, and I think they should try, she is very pretty, "he said watching his father get lost in his thoughts and seeing Nathalie play.

Gabriel was so absorbed admiring his assistant to run his fingers through the strings of the instrument, red nails moving quietly with the light of the sun on his head, which I do not notice when Adrien went to the kitchen and returned with coffee for both of them, after a very long moment where they continued to appreciate the music, Nathalie finished playing and opened her eyes, surprised by the audience

-Adrien, Sir, Good morning-said fixing his glasses with shyness

-Good morning Nathalie-said Adrien waving with the cup

"You play wonderful," Gabriel said watching her leave the instrument in place and walking towards them

-Thanks -he said with a slight blush on the cheeks crossing his arms- And to what do I owe the pleasure of the audience at 7 o'clock in the morning? -

"Can we stay?" Adrien innocently asked.

-Clear

-I do not want to bother Nathalie -said Gabriel

-You do not, Gabriel-he said remarking his name and he just smiled

-And Noir? -Asked Adrien

\- Your cat, is being a sullen and refuses to go down - Nathalie said raising one of her eyebrows accusatively - I will never understand why Marinette and you love that grumpy cat-

\- I love my family, although it is gruñona or a sullen one - it said smiling and practically running stairs above, leaving to two surprised adults and indignant

-I'm not grumpy-They said at the same time -I'm not sullen-

\- Breakfast? Nathalie asked her boss, walking towards the kitchen followed by the

-Yes-said smiling, watching her walk barefoot with her hair down, it was not a vision that was usual

"Pancakes?" I ask in mockery.

-Why not? it's weekend, "Gabriel shrugged." You know? I never thought you lived in a house like this-

\- Why? Too rustic, warm? I ask sarcastically

 "A little of that, chello, is interesting to me," he said, watching Nathalie take everything out to start preparing breakfast. "But I guess, seeing the industrial quantities of books, that's very Nathalie."

-Books? Those all have-said funny

-Now everything is virtual, but you love the books and run your fingers over the leaves-said smiling and walking to be after her without realizing it

\- Who does not love books in their physical form? -I asked without looking up, adding the ingredients to a bowl to start beating, but she was still when she felt two arms on her waist

-All of them-he said in a whisper

-Gabriel-she said trying to look serious, but her breath tickled her neck

-I think Adrien, he gave me his blessing to go after you-said biting his neck

-A) Yes? And what does the villain of the attic think? -I would ask turning it to see

-The same-said sure

"Gabriel?" I ask uncertainly for the first time.

-I think I spent so much time behind my past, I did not see the wonderfulness of my present -said a rebellious hair behind his ear delicately

\- Really, will not you try again? I mean; You've been inactive for a while, but you want her back and ... "He could not finish saying the phrase, because Gabriel practically pounced on him to start kissing her

-GENIAL-they heard a scream that made them let go, but with their arms still surrounding their waist and neck, respectively

-Adrien, how long have you been there? -asked his father slightly with panic, in case I hear about the villain of the attic

-I actually just down the stairs ... But do not stop, I think it's great-said excited

-Adrien-said Nathalie

"What?" Adrien asked amused. "Maybe a little luck and accept being my mother?"

-Do I have any luck? -Asked Gabriel to the woman in his arms

-Maybe, but first I want to have breakfast- Nathalie said giving him a little kiss and moving away from him to really start preparing the pancakes

"Yes, ma'am," the two said with amusement, after a moment they helped her.

Finishing breakfast, they went to the room to watch documentaries, because the three of them were complete nerds and that was transformed into marathons of history, physics, art, biology, etc. of documentaries without rest, with Adrien in an individual armchair with the cat in his lap snoring slightly and Nathalie literally on top of Gabriel with his arms at his waist huddled with a blanket

"So?" I ask in a low voice, so as not to interrupt his son who seemed absorbed in the screen with the explanation of a physical

-Yes, but do not even dream that I'm going to move out of my house-he said snuggling in the

"No, but would you accept me?" I ask, running his hand through his hair.

-Did you move from your imposing mansion to a small house? -Asked astonished

-It's very big and cold, this house is very warm like Christmas- he said smiling until he received a slight blow

\- That's what Adrien said - he said laughing

-Yeah, but he's right-said kissing his nose

So they stayed until Adrien received a call from his girlfriend saying he had returned from his trip and how the plan had gone, he just turned to the chair on his left side to see his father asleep with his arms around Nathalie's waist while she buried her face in his neck.

-Very well, in fact, I think in a few months we could move from the mansion to the house of Mama-said funny and saying goodbye to his girlfriend to start taking pictures of the tender image of his father and Nathalie

"This is a home," he said, breaking through between his father and Nathalie and ending up being crushed / embraced by both of them, and he went back to sleep, with his cat next to him, and three adults sleeping soundly in peace.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for your support in this project**

**If you like they can help me in** <http://ko-fi.com/katherinequeen>

**Remember that the complete stories are in fanfiction in Spanish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Gabenath

**Hi, this is a slight Au, and it is not related to the previous chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yes, Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Agreste did not last long on board their marriage after their only son was born. With a busy father in the office and a mother always partying or traveling with friends and constant rumors of infidelity they divorced, resulting in a father with full custody of his son and a free mother with a large sum of money: Adrien he knew that his mother loved him, but he also loved his freedom, sometimes he sent a postcard of his trips, everything was fine for the three participants.

With an absent mother it results in someone else raising him; The assistant of his father Nathalie, she had cared for and loved him as much as a mother had done and what she had done. Gabriel Agreste was grateful, but without the merit of being called mother and Adrien repented for it

 

"Adrian remembers that today is the annual medical check-up," Nathalie said, walking over to Adrien who was sitting in the dining room.

-And father? -Funny question seeing her in the chair in front of, the father and mother who hated each other in hospitals

-The go, is your review too and it does not matter if it is to hide behind a door-He said funny

"I'm not hiding, I'm just ... I'm busy," his father answered, walking through the dining room door, wearing his usual suit and hairstyle.

-Of course, sir- Nathalie said neutrally but with a smile

-I feel your sarcasm, Nathalie-Said sitting at the head of the table-Good morning Adrien-

-Good morning Father, Excited? Adrien asked in a sarcastic tone.

 -Nathalie, stop teaching my son to speak sarcastically - Said his father while he sees his son

-I am sorry sir-answered hiding his smile after a cup of coffee although it was the only time he was taking something, neither of the two was found by the blood test

"Excuse me," Nathalie said, leaving the dining room and answering the call. While Adrien appreciated privacy, we will know who called Nathalie's phone as well as his father, as he did not answer the company's phone but the staff, as well as a call from his family, which was strange since he never dreamed that phone except for Christmas and New Year holidays. While she answers the call Adrien and Gabriel Agreste tried to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door

-Good morning, if it's Nathalie, a treat, two days ago we talked-

-Oh, do not worry, it's something without much planning but ...-

-No, I would like many flowers, yes, there should also be wine and the picnic basket, and they should leave the fireworks along with the music at the set time-

-I appreciate him very much, yes, I'm sure he'll love it, he's a man of ... interesting tastes, but he wants to keep mystery and romanticism together-

-Yes, everything in discretion, Thank you so much later-

Nathalie hung up the call and returned to the dining room, while the two men in the dining room tried to pretend that she was not spying on her call.

-Gorilla is waiting to take you to the hospital -Said keeping the phone in his jacket

-Not coming? Adrien asked raising his seat and walking towards the door with his father behind the pale something, Adrien did not know and was panicking hospitals or not having eaten anything

 

-I thought I was ahead of work, but your father threatened you or you had a doctor, I asked you to take care of you when they take blood and sue anyone. quiet 25 minutes entered the hospital, after Nathalie arranged everything with the sick doctor who told him to sit in the waiting room and then call her to draw blood

\- Are you okay? What worries you is the mother's tone, she was sitting in a chair in front of them and is already on a sofa

 -Yes, just ..- Do not finish with the prayer for the nurse to interrupt to let you know that Adrien would first go

-Do you want me to accompany you? Nathalie asked, seeing Adrien walking towards the waiting nurse

"Yes, please," he said as he saw Nathalie walking and accompanying him to where the nurse was. What's up with Nathalie's fingers?

-All right Adrien- He said running his fingers through the mechanics of the calm hair, Nathalie only smiled while he just smiled, life has nothing to do with a cotton with alcohol to disinfect the area

-I can ask something? -Said unsafe

\- Sure, Nathalie said

-You talked on the phone about music, flowers and fireworks, do not be angry -Said seeing her staring with sad cat eyes

\- Did you hear? -He asked funny- It does not matter, I'm not upset, do not put me those sad cat eyes-

-To make all that? What was not your phone?

-Why planning a marriage proposal-He said with a smile

-WHAT?! - Practically they have been in shock for a few minutes, without paying attention to the nurse who had already finished removing the 5 tubes with their blood

-Ready, let's sit a few minutes, take something sweet and leaving here should go to breakfast, "the nurse said to Nathalie while she just nodded." In a few minutes I'll call the next patient- "

-Adrien, come back, you were stunned and did not even notice that the nurse finished-Nathalie said putting her hand on the cheek of the boy who finally came out of his astonishment

-What? Ah, I'm done, "he said, turning back to his sweater but seeing Nathalie." Are you going to get married? " -

-What? No-said funny watching the color return to the boy's face

-Then because ...- Adrien but Nathalie interrupted him with one hand

\- Do you keep a secret? -He asked her funny as a soloist, excited- She is the "boyfriend" of a friend, he asked me for help-

-Seriously? How great, "he said excitedly." But why your help?

-The guy can not move without her. Do you really expect to organize all alone without burning anything? That's why he called me a few days ago. "He shrugged.

-It seems he could not survive without her- He said

-No, not more than 10 minutes but hey, he's a lovely guy when he wants to, -said Nathalie- In fact, your girlfriend worked with him-

-A) Yes? Adrien asked confused, Marinette had never mentioned anyone with whom he had worked, and that I learned from his father

-In fact it's your favorite artist -Said laughing seeing how the answer was in front of: Marinette worked a few years ago with the creation of his glasses and the cover of his album 5 years ago

-Jagger-He said without words Adrien-He called you for ...-

-Penny-She said interrupting him- She is usually with 24/7 with, so she asked for help from someone who is not with her and does not suspect

-The best connected woman in Paris-Adrien said raising an eyebrow with amusement

\- A name that I have earned myself, now we are going outside your father is still missing - He said to go out and find a Gabriel Gabriel pale as a leaf

-Ready Sir? Nathalie asked, seeing the nurse ready, a few meters away from them while her boss just got up and nodded.

-Yes- He said in a whisper, while his son just smiled with pity for the situation

 

 

Gabriel just sat where moments before he had been with his son with Nathalie on one side giving him moral support, the nurse repeating the same process; When the needle goes through his left arm, his right arm will rise up and take hold of his assistant's hand. When the nurse finished.

-Please, go to the office, the doctor will see them soon- Said the nurse and disappeared through another white door

-Adrien, come-Nathalie said walking with Gabriel at his side with their hands entwined and with Adrien weighing their heels

She let the two men sit on the chairs in front of the wooden desk while they waited for the doctor with the result.

-You do not want to sit? Adrien asked, she just smiled, shaking her head

-I do not come with the doctor, you do- Nathalie said and slowly they are taking advantage of her hand out of her boss, while this only looked slightly disappointed by the lack of his hand

A moment later a doctor came in the usual white coat, somewhat young and slightly surprised to see his patients.

-Good morning, I am Dr. Barrow at this time your GP Dr. Brown is not: He is in surgery but I will answer any questions -he said taking a white envelope from the desk drawers

-A taste doctor- Adrien and his father said at the same time while the doctor took some sheets of the envelope and saw them carefully

-I understand that today they took blood samples? He asked no one in particulates, none responded so Nathalie intervened

-Yes-She said focusing on the doctor.

-We'll have the results in a few days, Mr. Agreste you came a few days ago for a certain electrocardiogram? -The doctor asked without taking into account the papers in front of him

-It is correct-Gabriel said seeing the doctor with his usual cold and serious face

-The results tell us that he has high blood pressure, and a small tachycardia -Said the doctor and Adrien only saw his father worried- We will give him the medicines to lower the pressure Do you have a source of stress?

-Directed a multimillion-dollar fashion company, is a usual source of stress, -Said Gabriel in a cold and somewhat biting tone

-You have to take it easy, I could have a heart attack -The doctor said bluntly -It is dangerous at his age-

-If doctor, will decrease your current workload, said a Nathalie authoritative voice while Gabriel just crossed his arms something angry

 

-In a few weeks, fashion week arrives in Paris and do you want me to slow down my work rate? -Asked Gabriel angry seeing Nathalie

\- Do you want to have a heart attack in the middle of the catwalk? Nathalie asked, seeing him intently

"No," he said, ceasing to look and surrendering, Adrien let out a small smile, he knew that no one could see Nathalie Sancoeur when he used his tone "You can not against me and do not even try", not even his father.

\- Fixed That, you have to exercise, We'll see you in a few days for the blood sample result - He said writing and handing out a sheet of medicines to take. Adrien took it before his Father or Nathalie reached it

-I'll go with Gorilla -he said smiling and raising the chair and saying goodbye to the doctor, while the gesture smiling- -Can we go to Pancakes for breakfast? -

-If Adrien -said his father as he got up and shook the doctor's hand watching his son leave the office and leave the three adults alone- Doctor-

-Oh, before she leaves, Lady Agreste tries to ... not have many nocturnal activities with her husband, it could be dangerous -said the doctor rising from his chair

-What? Nathalie asked confused like Gabriel

-I do not say that all activity must stop Agreste, but that should not be frequent -The doctor said as if nothing

-We are not married, I am his assistant-He said before Gabriel will speak

\- Excuse me, it was not my intention - said the doctor slightly embarrassed while Gabriel just said goodbye to the doctor and out the door where his son came out a few moments ago without his expression on his face

"Okay, do not worry," Nathalie said watching her boss leave the office and closing the door behind her, she was going to follow him but stopped her hand on his arm

-It is usually women as beautiful and warm as you are also to be married or with someone-said something blushed the doctor

-As I said, do not worry: Many people tend to say the same about my boss for some reason that I still do not know -he said with a shrug

-Lucen like a family and I see that really loves that child, really cares for them, "said the doctor seeing her with a smile

\- I loved that child, I raised him for a long time, that happens when you are with the same people for so long - He said walking to the door with the doctor by his side, but before leaving completely the doctor stopped her again

-If you're not with anyone, do you think you could invite her to a coffee? He asked opening the door for her to pass

-Yeah, I think not Dr. Barrow-Nathalie said extending her hand while he shook it in a gesture of farewell

-James, James Barrow-He said smiling, not understanding the negative

-Nathalie, Nathalie Sancoeur-Said letting go of her hand and walking towards the exit in the form of a farewell

"There's a cafeteria next door, yes, goodbye," the doctor said, watching her leave and he was just going back to his office.

-Nathalie-Said his boss in front of her serious as always, but knew him as much as his voice left glimpse the curiosity of why it had taken so long to leave

"Sir, continue with Adrien the nurse said we had to have breakfast once we got out of here." He said in the hand of his boss on the way out to find Adrien playing with his phone and Gorilla ready to start driving.

\- I already told Gorila that we were going to eat pancakes, I told him if he wanted to come but he said no; He has to go to deliver some fabrics to the workshop Adrien said saving his phone

-Well, let's go-Nathalie said knowing the car, when the three of them were inside, Gorilla started with the rumor in the restaurant, everything was quiet until Adrien broke it

-Why did they take so long to leave? He asked watching them

-Nathalie was talking to the doctor, "said Gabriel, looking away from the window

-What did he say? Adrien asked worriedly.

-Nothing bad about your father, the usual-He said rejecting importance

-Oh then ...- Adrien said without finishing the last

-I thought it was your father's wife and after explaining that it was not like that, the ..- Said shrugging shrugging importance

-The ...? -Waiting for him to continue, and his father let him look out the window to focus his eyes on the woman next to him.

-He said that if you wanted to go for a coffee, it's strange every time you confuse me as your father's wife, they think you should invite me out, "he said, diminishing importance while Adrien only opened his mouth surprised

"So it's not right, you are my mother, you can not invite a woman who is practically married out," said Adrien, surprising the adults in the car.

-Adrien, quiet-He said funny-It's not the first time, but there are always those who say that and ... Wait a moment, practically married? Adrien I'm not married-

-You are practically married to father- He said as if it was obvious-

-Mmm no, your father and I are not in any kind of romantic relationship Adrien, I think you know it -Said seeing the man next to her for a moment before looking back at the boy in front of her

-But ...- He said slightly sad

-We became good friends -Said Gabriel with amusement- But I guess I never found a ring that convinced me enough to give it -

-Ha ha how funny -said Nathalie sarcastically

It was a private joke of the two of them; Since Gabriel got divorced everyone was waiting for him to go to his secretary's arms but this never came, even Emilie told them that he always had to end up together giving his blessing as well. After a moment, Gorilla warned that they arrived at their destination

-Pancakes -Said Adrien returning to his usual cheerful mood jumping out of the car and walking towards the entrance of the restaurant followed by the adults who said goodbye to the driver

-Press for 3 please-Adrien said to the waiter and he just smiled and walked to take them to a table next to a large window with flowers and left the cards on the table

-Nathalie, can I tell Father what you talked on the phone? He asked excited while his father just saw him confused

"Sure," he said without taking his eyes off the menu that had his hands. "He'll know soon anyway, but I can not tell anyone else."

-Nathalie is organizing a marriage proposal-Adrien said excitedly seeing his father

-WHAT? - His father practically barked causing some people at the next tables to turn to see him

-Gabriel, please lower your voice- Nathalie said smiling at the people and stopped seeing them to go back to their breakfasts

-You married? - He asked in an unfriendly tone

-Why is the first thing you two think? Do you really think I would plan my own marriage proposal? - he said sarcastically

-No- Gabriel said calmly.

-Adrien want to continue and Lord stop screaming-He said

-Don't scream-He said focusing his attention to his son

-Jagger will propose to Penny and asked Nathalie for help-He said excited Adrien

-I can not believe that Jonathan is finally in a real relationship, and that he wants to propose to someone, -Said surprised but happy Gabriel- Why did he ask for his help and not his assistant? -

-You can not ask a girl to plan her own marriage proposal-Nathalie said simply

-That girl is good for him- Gabriel said

 

"The announcement will be any day," Nathalie said, and the three of them saw a waiter come to his table and take his order: two orders of pancakes, a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries, a milkshake and two coffees without sugar. After a moment they brought their order and began to have breakfast

-And are we invited to the wedding? - Adrien asked before eating the next bite of his breakfast

-Your father knows Jagger since before he was famous and I understand that they are still close so yes- Nathalie said taking a sip of her coffee

\- Jonathan is a good friend, noisy, but a good friend-Gabriel said imitating his assistant with his own cup

-Will you go with us? Will you be the maid of honor? "Adrien kept asking

-Adrien lets Penny accept, and about your other question Jagger said something about a friend of his, a certain Peter who wants to introduce me to go with the wedding-Nathalie said not very happy

-Uh-He said disappointed

-Peter, that guy with a weird mustache? -Asked Gabriel serious

-Has a mustache? I do not like that much, "she said disgusted

-Well, say you come as my date and cancel it-He said as if nothing

\- As your appointment? - asked sarcastically and at the same time surprised

"Yes, Wait," he said, putting down his cup and taking Nathalie's hands in his. "My beloved and beloved Miss Sancoeur would do me the honor of being my date for Jonathan Stone's wedding?"

-Hilarious, but it's fine I'll go with you, but not as your assistant-He said funny

-It's fine for me, but rules, the rules are important-He said seriously but without letting go of his hands, Adrien only saw the scene excited in front of him.

-A man controlling everything ... is it okay what? -She asked

-I'll take you as my date and not as my assistant, which translates to I can dance with you, I can take you by the hand, and if you want you can drive but you'll stay in the mansion at night -said seeing her fixedly, while she I just nodded

-It's okay-He said funny about all that- Something else? -

-You will not accept another dance proposal that is not from Jonathan, Adrien or mine, you are not available, you are with me -he said in a tone that implied that it was not a suggestion

-But he's an attractive guy -she said jokingly- What if it's my future husband and I refused to dance with him

-The only husband that you will have in the future is me, what Adrien reminds me to pay for the account -said holding the credit card watching her son smile and take the card but with no intention of stopping the chair

-Gabriel ...- Nathalie started but Gabriel did not let her finish taking one of her hands to her chin and turning it slightly to stamp her lips against hers.

Nathalie, who was stiffed at first by the action, after a moment kissed him back and grabbed him by the lapels of his suit to deepen the kiss, with teeth and tongues clashing so intently they were in that they did not notice Adrien feasting or some paparazzi through the window taking pictures.

.

.

After a few days appeared the cover of the most important magazine in Paris with a great title "Love in breakfast" with a picture of Gabriel Agreste passionately kissing his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur in a restaurant at breakfast with Adrien Agreste celebrating the couple. And of main article the commitment of Jagger Stone and its Assistant Penny R. With the question of many now; Miss Sancoeur already has an engagement ring?

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you and you may update in the week.**


End file.
